Heated gloves and mittens have been developed, and some patented, for warming the hands. These prior art devices have included variable temperature controls and both battery and house current operated models have been proposed. A recent patent, U.S. Pat. No. 3,869,594, employs a fluid container on the back of the hand, electrically heated by calrods immersed in the fluid. Another patent, U.S. Pat. No. 3,292,628, closer to the applicant's concept, discloses a glove with resistance heating wires on both top and bottom sides of the glove. U.S. Pat. No. 3,569,666 shows a glove heated by a unit at "the finger tip portion on the palm side". U.S. Pat. No. 3,621,191 discloses a heating wire embedded in a plastic liner, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,781,514 shows a similar concept employing a lattice structure permitting stretching of the glove. There exists a need, however, for a hand warmer which will economically and aesthetically permit a user to warm both hands, and all portions of the hands safely and comfortably while permitting maximum ease of withdrawal and re-entry of the hands.